Daddy Bats
by KARAtheGreatNerd
Summary: At the moment it will only be 2, one shots that are linked, but will grow in the future. This is simply a series of fluffy one shots about Dick and Bruce starting from when he was only little and going until I run out of ideas. If you have any chapter ideas please message me, I own nothing , please be nice rate and review and please please read. Better than it sounds x
1. Chapter 1

This is simply a series of fluffy one shots about Dick and Bruce starting from when he was only little and going until I run out of ideas. If you have any chapter ideas please message me, I own nothing , please be nice rate and review and please please read. Better than it sounds.

Chapter 1 Nightmares

 _Dick was standing arms stretched above his head , he had just successfully done his solo trick and was ready for the family trick. He was waiting for his mother to grab his hands, just as they had rehearsed. But instead of her coming to grab him she landed in front of him on the floor with a thud, closely followed by his father. The thick red life sustaining substance oozing out and creating ribbons on the floor. Had this been a different situation or a different substance he would have said it was almost beautiful. He just stood there, frozen. Then suddenly the blood was pooling round his feet and being soaked into his clothes and getting deeper and deeper until he was almost completely submerged screaming for help._

Dick woke with a start, it was only a nightmare, it wasn't real. Well, thats not exactly true.

 **Dicks POV**

It's been a week since coming here, this huge house that can't really be compared to my old home. Even the wardrobe was bigger than my old home. At times like this I would have stayed in my parents bed.

It's funny really that you don't realise how much you need somebody until they are gone, and once they are gone you need them more than ever. Looking around the room made me feel worse, it was just so big and scary , and so unlike home, although I suppose this is home now.

I grab the blanket and one of the many pillows and go and lie down in the wardrobe. I cover myself with my blanket and hug my pillow, and try to imagine what my parents would say if they could see me now. Although that just serves to make me feel more miserable. Eventually like every night I will manage to cry my self to sleep.

 **Bruce POV**

I just got back and Alfred has already lectured me about not spending enough time with the boy. I suppose he's right. After I lost my parents Alfred spent loads of time with me so I suppose I should do the same. I find my self stood outside his door, hand on the handle but I don't seem to be able to move. I mean he's probably asleep and I would just disturb him. But then again I can't hear anything even with my heightened senses. I slowly turn the handle and even more slowly open the door, I pop my head through the gap but I can't see him, I walk into the room and look around. But I can't see him anywhere.

My blood runs cold, what if something bad happens to him. I somehow manage to work my self into a panic , how I mean I am usually a very calm person. I try and calm myself getting myself into a panic won't help anything. Maybe he sleep walks, he could be anywhere in this house and seriously hurt himself. While sitting on his bed my eyes catch the wardrobe door which isn't closed as something is hanging out the door.

Alfred wouldn't allow any such thing. I open the door and almost cry myself, it's almost like looking into the past at myself all those years ago. There he is all curled up clutching a pillow as if his life depends on it with tears all down his face. He is just like me ,yet nothing like me. I knew I could trust Alfred I had people making an effort, this poor lad is in a strange new place and doesn't know who he can trust and the person who took him in is never there for him.

Well thats going to change Bruce Wayne will change for this little boy. Now how to let him know and not wake him. Although it seems fate planned this almost as well as Alfred could. The boy woke with a start, but what cut me deep was that when he saw he cowered and started to shake. OK I will admit that would usually make me feel fine with criminals I don't want the child who will be living with me to fear me. I probably look terrifying standing above him like this.

I bend down so I'm kneeling in front of Dick, I was about to ask him if he'd had a bad dream when he beat me to it.

"Please don't send me away, I'll be better I promise and... and "

"Hold on there Dick. What do you mean? I'm not going to send you anywhere , and I'm the one who promises to be better." At this I was lost I had a moment of parenting then I go blank. I look down and pull him into a hug , he has began to cry again. He can cover me in snot and tears if he wants, if it makes him feel better then I will do anything. Clothes will wash and he is more important than anything else at this moment." Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?" He pulled back looked me in the eyes and nodded.

I picked him up and carried him. "I'm sorry I woke you up " He said sadly as we reached my door.

It took me a moment to realise what he meant, " Oh you didn't wake me up, see still in my clothes I just got in and was checking on you. "

"This late? What have you been doing ?"

What am I suppose to tell him, catching criminals and trying to bring the person who killed your parents to justice so you don't end up like me? But luckily at that moment he yawned as I placed him on my bed, "We'll talk more in the morning when you've had some sleep. I go and get a pair of bottoms and go back over to my bed to find him already sleeping. I crawl into bed for the first time realising just how tired I am. Dick moves closer to me and hugs me in his sleep. Oh great this kid is gonna be a hugger. I hold him close and both of us manage to find a peaceful sleep.

Now I have someone who I want to make the world a safer place for. Maybe Alfred is right this could be good for both of us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dick POV**

Ever since that night that Bruce found me in the wardrobe, he's been making more of an effort. Although I'm not entirely sure he was telling the truth. He obviously didn't check on me every night at that point or else he would have found me in the wardrobe before. Alfred obviously had something to do with it .

Then he never did get back to me about why he was out so late, but he is out late every night. Maybe thats what rich single men do, but then why does he refuse to talk to me about it?

I think he's hiding something. No, I know he's hiding something. I'll figure it out in the morning I'm much too tired to think now.

 **Bruce POV**

Finally, after all this planning my plan is coming together. I had to get posters, photos and an artist. So finally it's done only thing left is to unveil it in the morning. It's a portrait as close as I could get to Dicks parents, he can choose which room it goes in.

This is something that I had and I suppose it helped me, so I hope it helps Dick as well. But this may also help me, for Dick's a clever kid. More clever than I give him credit for, it's only a matter of time before he finds out but this may buy me a little time. Well now it's all wrapped and sorted I can finally get to bed.

But must make sure to check on the kid first.

The next morning.

 **Bruce POV**

I mean I understand that I go to bed late but must kids really be awake this early, I can tell he's torn between waking me up or being quiet. Waking me up seems to be winning. I have no idea how Alfred does it, late nights and very early mornings.

Well, it's time to see if he will like my present for him. I am now worried this will make things worse. Well, I won't know unless I show it to him.

x

xx

xxx

xx

x

Now I'm ready to face the day, biggest lie I have ever told myself. I go into Dick's room and expect to see him doing something normal, you know maybe sitting in bed or reading or something. Oh no. There he is somehow hanging upside down from the top of his 4 post bed.

"Morning Bruce, want to see me do the suicide drop?" I don't know if he saw my face and thought he better clarify or if that was his intention but I am glad he did, " Don't worry it's safe I've done it loads." Then his body went rigid as he fell and landed on his bed safely, although right on the edge. I was already by his side checking he was alright . He seemed fine which was enough to settle my racing heart. This kid was going to make grey early or be the death of me.

"Lets get down stairs and see what Alfred has made for breakfast shall we, but don't tell him about that" I say pointing at the bed " He won't be happy then we will both have to sit through a lecture and that's not something I plan on doing." He looked up and gave me an overly innocent smile that makes me nervous.

"I hope it's pancakes with loads of syrup," Dick said as he grabbed my hand and headed down stairs.

"Chances are if it is pancakes there filled with fruit and healthy stuff and no syrup but yogurt, Alfred is too health conscious in my opinion" I reply.

This doesn't slow Dick down as he drags me down the stairs.

After a healthy breakfast of pancakes, I decide it's time to show him. So I take his hand and lead him to the library.

"If you don't like it we can have another made, it's also your choice where it can go."

"Just let me see, already" Dick said. I smiled and stepped aside. He looked at me confused a nod of encouragement from me and Alfred was needed before he finally removed the layers of fabric that covered it.

I could see him fighting back tears as he looked at it. He ran and gave me a hug, so yeah definitely a hugger.

"Do you like it? I could have another one made if you don't like it."

"Like it? I love it. Thank you so much" He said while still holding me in a death grip, how to kids have such strength.

"Where do you want it ?" I asked and he looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"Can it stay in here?" He asked, I suddenly realised I was falling for puppy dog eyes, thats it I can now no longer refuse this kid anything, great, just great. Although that has me thinking would I really want to say no.

"Of course it can."

x

xx

xxx

xx

x

That night Bruce was sat in his chair by the fire, Dicks chair was a little out of the way. Bruce realised this and moved his chair to the side and moved Dick's chair, while he was still in it nearer to the fire. Alfred saw this from the doorway and smiled. The only problem now was that Dick was likely to spend more time in the library now so it might be more difficult for to get down to the bat-cave unnoticed.

Dick fell asleep in his chair looking up at the portrait of his parents in a loving embrace, Bruce carried Dick up to bed that night before he had to go out. He tucked Dick in and kissed his forehead.

Dick was not quite awake when he said "Night Dad" but he was awake enough to know he was talking to Bruce.

Bruce was taken back by that and assumed he was asleep and didn't mean him, but when he managed to compose himself he smiled and said "Sleep tight, sweet dreams, goodnight Dick, son". What he didn't see was the smile on Dick's face after he said that.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Alfred's on holiday?" Dick asked

"Yes, he told me last night and left a note for me this morning , as well as notes all around the house to tell me where things are, and how they work."

"So, you gonna make me some breakfast or not, I'm starved."

"Not."

"Alright then, I'll make my own."

"Oh, no you won't, get your coat we're going out."

"For every meal until Alfred gets back."

"No, we won't go out every night, some nights we'll order in."

"Not funny Bruce."

"I'm not being funny, I'm being deadly serious, I'm not cooking."

"I could, I used to help my Mum when she'd bake." Bruce didn't look impressed.

"Come on lets get going, where we gonna go?"

x

xx

xxx

xx

x

"Come on Bruce, I'm sick of going out for every meal, I want something home cooked."

"Alfred has only been away since yesterday. Anyway, thats not what most people would say."

"I'm not most people, and neither are you."

Later on that day.

"It's in here somewhere, I know, I've definitely seen Alfred use it." Dick was literally opening every door and every item had been moved he was sure. "Ah-ha, found it. Always in the last place you look."

He pulled out a bowl, he had found the scales earlier, "Okay what was it Mum said, when making a cake, weigh your eggs, make everything else the same."

Eggs weighed, flour weighed, butter weighed, sugar weighed.

"Right lets begin, I'm sure she said butter and sugar first, or was it everything at once , or was it butter and eggs. No, I'm sure it was butter and sugar."

Butter and sugar in the mixing it, "I swear , it was never this difficult before."

"What do you think your up to?" Bruce asked as he walked in.

"Making a cake, you've got muscles, come and help."

"Why do I need muscles to make a cake when we have an electric whisk."

"Can you find it?" Dick asked , knowing he hadn't found it when he searched the kitchen.

"Well, no. But I'm sure Alfred has one. Anyway, I told you, we're not cooking."

"Are you blind, what do you think I'm doing? Well anyway, I'm not cooking, I'm baking, there's a difference. Apparently."

"Well, I'm not helping and I'm certainly not tidying up after you."

"Alright then." Bruce went to leave the room, but really Dick wanted him to stay. "Are you really gonna let me, a kid, use the oven by my self?" Bruce stopped in the doorway, "Who knows what damage I could do?"

"Alright, I suppose I will have to stay won't I?"

"Yep."

"I've got no choice"

"None, what so ever, might as well come and help."

He walked over, and Dick was instructing him, in the art of cake making, from only half a memory.

"Thought you said you knew what you were doing?" Bruce asked after Dick had changed his mind for the tenth time in as many minutes.

"I do."

"Right. I believe you, many wouldn't."

"Oh, shut up"

"Dick, watch what you say."

"Add half the flour and half the egg."

"Are you absolutely sure this time?"

"Yes, definitely."

Taking it in turn to mix the batter, they managed to make quite a mess all over the kitchen.

"There that's finally done , into the pan, and then the oven, for 20 minutes"

"Alright." Bruce did as instructed, even he would have to admit that this had been a lot of fun.

"Wait, now we have to eat the left over batter, I want to lick the spoon."

"That's got raw egg in, you realize."

"Yeah, here have a taste." Holding up a spoon of mix in front of Bruce's face. He tasted it and smiled.

"Yum, thats good."

dick sat on the table and Bruce stood next to him , finished the bowl off completely.

"Should we tidy up?" Dick asked.

"Nope, we don't have to I think I just heard Alfred return."

"He's gonna be happy."

Just then Alfred walked in "There you two are sir, I've looked everywhere for you. What have you been up to?"

"We've made a cake see?" Dick says, while pointing at the oven.

"We'll leave you to it." Bruce says, picking Dick up and putting him back on the floor. "Oh, and once you've finished tidying we'll come and help you decorate the cake and then I think the 3 of us could go out for food tonight."

"Very good Sir." Once Bruce was out of sight and ear shot "Where to start on this mess? Well at least my plan worked and their getting on better, although I suppose with this mess it wasn't a complete success."


End file.
